Hidden Under Fur
by mandaree1
Summary: mystical creatures, were-people, and knowledge humans can't comprehend, are only some of the secrets revealed by an elusive tiger, a hidden past. all of these are hidden under skin and fur, but when these come to light, will anything ever be the same? or will everything slowly fall apart, like the secrets kept by Mai taniyama?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I've noticed there isn't many ghost hunt fanfics like this, so I decided to make my own! Read on!**

**flashback**

_A five year old mai ran around the forest near their house while her parents watched. They smile at her innocence when something happened. She started growing fur and claws! When she had finished transforming and they had finished gawking they looked at their daughter. There stood a were-leopard._

_They ran up and got a better look. She was small, with silver-gray fur with black spots and a sleek tail. Mai was just as scared as them, this had never happened before. They ran over and hugged her, telling her it'll be alright_

**end of flashback/ Mai's P.O.V**

9 years later I am still able to become a were-leopard. I stood over the enemy's beaten, but not dead form, and thought 'to think my family hasn't realized something was off about me.' I was much larger now, and warrior of the honorable leopard-clan. During the during the day i was Mai taniyama, clumsy girl of the s.p.r, during the night, i was a strong fighter (talk about a double life!) it was the one of the many things they didn't know about me, but it was my biggest secret. It made me feel bad that I couldn't tell them, but how would they react?

I turned to see Roa, the leader of my group, come towards me. He was orange instead of silver like me, but otherwise it would be impossible to tell us apart. He smiled and said

"Thank you for stopping them, they were going to kill some humans." I nodded without words and walked towards my house. I transformed into my human form and got properly dressed. I walked into the building to hear the normal magic words

"Mai, your late, get me my tea." I groaned and turned the kettle on. i have never hidden my emotions, I truly did smile and all that, but sometimes it was hard not to hiss at him. My senses were stronger than most people though. I could smell that Naru was alone, so I only made one cup.

I handed it to him and went to sorting files. I could feel the fibers on the paper and could tell they weren't all that old. I was getting bored when a man came in. he sat down and started talking

"My name is Kazua Shimo and I think there a demon haunting the woods behind my house. " i strained my ears to listen further, maybe a new demon had been found.

"Anyone who lives after seeing it says it looks like a walking tiger." My blood froze then I cursed in my head.

'Damn tiger clan' I thought 'cant they leave normal humans alone?'

Then the forbidden question hit my mind 'how do I stop it without them finding out?' I knew right then and there that things were about to change. But for the good or worse I couldn't tell. I knew this would be interesting. the tiger-clan might just start war, and knowing my luck S.P.R would be stuck straight into the middle.

**Review if you want chapter 2! I only want one review! Is that too much to ask?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to make a chapter 2! Read on if you want to read more on were animals.**

**Mais P.O.V**

We arrived at the house around 5 o clock. I could smell that no one else lived in his house. We walked into the house and I saw something surprising. It was a picture of a were-tiger.

"This is what the creature looked like" kazua said "please kill it."

**Narus P.O.V**

Something was bothering mai. I could tell the moment the mad described the beast that something was bothering her. She looked shocked and scared when she saw the photo. I'm worried she knows something we don't. I didn't ask though, for fear of getting into another one of her arguments. She can be even scarier than ayako with that purse of hers when she wants to be.

I hope everything turns out all right.

**Mais P.O.V**

I knew that tiger. It was the one who killed my parents. It got to my dad first, and then got my mom. He's the one thing I hate. When I got my claws on him, he would never be able to see again. I held back as much as I could but I'm sure a low growl escaped my throat.

We walked into the forest and made our way through the trees. I acted natural although I made sure all of my senses were on overdrive. My eyes would look towards any noise; any strange scent was automatically investigated. After a few hours of not sensing anything I calmed down slightly, but I was still on edge. I listened as hard as I could and realized something.

'Something's following us' I noted 'but it's too loud to be a were-tiger. It's most likely a human' I relaxed at this conclusion and continued walking. After a few hours I could actually smell everyone's annoyance they were so pissed.

'Huh' I mused to myself 'they must have thought that it would be easy. Well there very wrong, it takes day to track a were-tiger, and that's usually one that makes a mistake.'

**Narus P.O.V**

It was taking a long time to track down this demon thing, and it was pissing off everyone, except mai. She looked calm, like she knew it would take awhile. It shocked me; I'd never seen her be able to wait before. She seemed more intune to everything happening then I had ever seen her, and it was amazing. She was like a wild cat (**Insert pun there)** walking through the forest.

I hoped to see her like this more often, I liked it.

**I know another short chapter. Next one will be long though, with some fighting maybe. Or it might be chapter 4. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here chapter 3. I do NOT own ghost hunt. If I did mai would kick ass.**

**Mais P.O.V**

It was getting dark when we headed back. I had long before relaxed and realized he wasn't going to show up tonight. We all ate dinner and went to bed. When I was sure everyone was asleep I quietly crawled out the window into the forest. I transformed and went for a walk.

The smells of the forest with the sound of a nearby stream relaxed me. After a long while I went back to the house and fell into a peaceful sleep. I woke up the next morning and climbed down the steps to hear naru

"mai, tea" groaning I went to make him his special tea. I put herbs in it known only to the leopard clan in it. It said to calm and keep the mind sharp. Superstition states that it gives you good luck when it's needed. I could smell that only he was in the room, so I only brought one cup. I was about to walk out when naru stopped me with

"What angered you about the demon we are looking for?" It took all my strength not to hiss at his annoyance and nosiness. I kept my mask of confusion on and answered

"Why what do you mean naru? I haven't gotten angry at anything." I huge lie and I knew it. Before he could answer though, a scream ran through the house. It was Masako's. Before anyone could do anything I was up and halfway out the door. I got there and there was a werelion. Everyone stared; he gave me an amused look.

"Well Mai" he said with a sickening purr "who would have thought the human lover would come back around here. Have you no lines of territory?"

I growled and hissed back at him "have no you sense of loyalty, considering your going against your clan's rules?"

Everyone looked seriously confused at this point, and was unsure of who to attack.

He let go of Masako, pointed to me and hissed "this was a warning. Come near this place again you shall die. Just like your parents, and you can never hide the truth forever." With that he disappeared. Leaving me to answer questions.

**Short I know, but I want one review before I continue, so I know someone's reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright I know it's been awhile, and from what I've heard I've kept one of two people waiting –dodges object thrown at me- hey hey hey, If you do that who will write the fanfic? DISCLAIMER I do NOT own ghost hunt, just my crazy fantasies.**

**Flashback**

_A 6 year old I ran through the woods in full leopard form, trying to keep up with my teacher Golem._

_He jumped up onto a rock and watched me run on four paws before rumbling "you have to be faster! I'm sure you'll learn, but it's better to start now."_

_I ran up and collapsed next to him, and managed to pant out "how can you do it? I can hardly keep you in sight."_

_He gave a purr "you'll get better in time little one."_

_He gave my furry head a lick, and I settled on falling asleep, stretched across his pelt._

**End of flashback/ Mai's P.O.V**

I sat down on the heavy wooden seats of the base and watched as everyone glared at me. They obviously wanted to know how I knew the were-lion, but I wasn't telling them right now.

"Mai" Naru started, with an angered tone to his voice "how do you know that demon?"

I don't want to tell them, I don't want to be hunted, and so I decided to give as little info as possible.

"Let's just say that demon knows me, and hurt me more than I'll ever tell you" I responded.

"How so?" Monk asked, and I sighed.

"I'm going out for a walk" was my reply as I swiftly stood up and walked out of the room.

The leopard clan is too important to me to tell them about. If any humans know about them there is a great chance that they'll be found and shipped out. Where too, only they would know, but something told me it was an experiment lab. Another reason would be to explain about the lion-clan I knew, for he was more than a murderer to me. He used to be my _mate._

It was before he first put human blood on his paws. He and I loved each other, and I had a kit of his (currently being raised by Roa, for I am only 14, not old enough to be a parent quite yet) before he killed my parents. I thought I loved him, but I was wrong.

I get back to smell something I shouldn't, I smelled fear. Growling, I opened the door to see lion boy (who's true name was golem, for his earthy colored pelt) hovering over Ayako.

"Golem" I said tartly "I must ask you to not touch the people I consider family, lest you want something very important of yours to be ripped from its body structure."

He turned around and said with a sickly fake voice "ah but those areas were useful to you to once upon a time, my dear Mai."

I gritted my teeth and replied with "don't remind me of those things right now; tell me, just what do you want?"

"I pure blood like you" he hissed as he came closer to me "should not be around humans, what I want is for you to realize there is nothing to be gained by looking for human mates" he waved a paw in Naru general direction "and come back to be my mate."

**Naru's P.O.V**

Everyone, including myself, gasped at what the walking lion Mai called Golem said. Mai however, looked calm and uncaring as she replied with

"I was once your mate, I will admit to that "everyone gasped "I bore you a child, and I did think it was love then, before you murdered those dear to me. I will never go back to being your mate; my mistake was loving you in the first place."

My mind was swirling with thoughts. Mai was a mother? She wasn't virgin? She used to love this... this thing?

Golem glared at me and said "he believes me to be disgusting "he then turned to Mai "does he not know what you are?"

"I stay true to my clan Golem" she replied with anger in her voice "I have no wish for them to become tester animals, although I wouldn't mind if they took you to their labs."

'Clan' I thought to myself 'what clan? Tester animals? I'm confused.'

His eyes seemed to grow dark as he hissed "the leopard clan is just a clan of human lovers, disgusting. If you'll excuse me" he said as he grabbed Ayako just as he was halfway through the window "I'm going to use a hostage to make you come home."

He jumped out the window, leaving us all behind, except Ayako, to talk with Mai. She looked at us for a moment before saying "I'll answer whatever questions you have later, we need to rescue Ayako."

Then before I could say anything, she jumped out the window after the lion creature.

**Mai's P.O.V**

I ran through the forest with ease, cursing my actions. Everything is falling in on itself. Soon, they'll know of my clan, my species, my past, and everything I've struggles to keep hidden from them. Soon none of those will be secret anymore, and soon I will no longer be around them. I won't face their hatred, I'd rather run like a coward. But first, I need to rescue Ayako.

Transforming into a were-leopard, I race off to the clan, and to the help I can receive from Roa.

**Sorry I haven't added chapters lately! I hit writers block (and grounding from my dad) which made it extremely hard to think of anything! Review please! JA NE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have to be less lazy with these chapters, sigh.**

**Mai's P.O.V**

I ran through the forest, at a speed no one could easily match. The woods were thick, covered in moss and mystery. Things only magical creatures could see fly by, a dryad tricking a fox, a sprite taunting her companions. The darkness was settling in, signaling how much time it took to get this far. I hear the stream of time and smile; I'm close to my destination.

I leapt with easy grace onto a stone then over the river of time, signaling I've left human land behind. The forest changed drastically. Instead of being normal, magic was no longer hidden, but flowing all around it. Sprites, fairies, imps, and many other types of small creatures flew everywhere, much like mosquitoes. A large group of trees sat in the middle of the forest, and that was my destination.

I stopped at the trees, and gave a large roar, speaking in my true tongue "I request the council of were-leopards leader ROA! I beg to help the humans I love, but the risk is high, and so I must ask for permission to show my true form!"

"Permission of council is aloud" Roa roared and he appeared from his place "you may show you form to them, but you must bring me along, and I wish to know how much you love them. Mai, I know you, more than most think. You would never reveal yourself without a good reason, whether you believe you'll be accepted or not. Tell me your reasons."

"They are the closest thing to family I have in the human world" I replied "Masako, an exorcist, is a good spirited rival and all around good friend. Ayako, a medium, is like a mother to me. Monk, a monk obviously, is a father figure. John, a priest, is a wonderful friend and a good person to talk too. Lin, a shiki master, is quiet, but strong, and willing to get hurt for others. And Oliver Davis, a pk master, is the person I love, and would do anything for, short of murder."

Roa nodded, and looked me over for a moment, then said "Mai, you have grown up, much more than I thought you had. Today, I give you your clan name, and your daughter as an apprentice. I also shall go with you and your daughter to save the one kidnapped. Step forward."

I did so without a sound. Getting your clan name means you're truly a part of the clan, and getting an apprentice means they deem you trustworthy.

I bow, and his claw touches my head "Mai" he starts "there is no name out there, magical or human, that can describe the person you are. You are compassionate empathetic, strong, and willing to go to extreme lengths for another. Therefore your name shall stay your birth name, Mai, for I have no true name for you. I wish for you to train your daughter, duskpaw I have named her, do you accept?"

I nod and say "I accept happily with great excitement at the thought of training her. I do hope, that even thought I am a human lover, that she will be strong. Now, may we go and save my friends?"

Roa nodded "of course, lead on, mai"

I hopped up and started the long run back, with roa behind me.

**Naru's P.O.V**

We've spent hours trying to track down Golem (well, everyone except Ayako and Mai), and Monk, John, Masako, and I are all very angry. Mai just ran off without telling us were she was going, and were not sure if she's even looking for Ayako at all.

"Where do you think she is?" Monk finally asked

"I have no idea" I replied "I'm more interested in what she said earlier."

"It confused me" Masako admitted "she didn't look like she was lying with what she said earlier."

We reached a clearing, and noticed a fight and hid in the bushes. There was 3 cats, golem, a silver grey one with black spots, and an orange one.

"Golem" the orange one started 'you are breaking our code by touching a human in any way that could be harmful, have you no honor?"

Golem snorted "Roa, you have no leadership over me. I live in the tiger-clan, not the leopard-clan. You were a fool to make that rule, and soon I shall prove this to the council."

The newly named Roa replied with "I may not be your leader, but you are breaking more than just one clan's laws. You have set u territory here, far from your homeland, just to have Mai find you once again. You are jealous of nothing, fool."

"mai is my mate" golem hissed "you had no right to make us separate. She was mine from day one; I only deserve to own her."

"I am not property' the hiss came from the silver-grey one, whom I realized sounded a lot like Mai "I was once your mate, but then you killed my parents. You are nothing to me, I will never return."

"let's see what the council has to say about that' he hissed in reply "they will force you to come with me, we swore our eternity's to each other."

"I'd rather face my death than be your mate" Mai (I guessed it was her) replied steadily

"and I have good points with the council" Roa told Golem "there is no way I will let Mai back, not even if I must fight aвоїни проблемою** (warriors challenge)** for it."

"We will see" he hissed "we shall see soon enough."

We all nodded then and advanced into the clearing, ready to fight.

**Cliffhanger! Read and review please!**


End file.
